


The Diamond in Delinquent's Clothing

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [14]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Love Nest - Minazuki Yuu (Manga), ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero, ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Nowaki and Hiro-san are visiting the orphanage where Nowaki grew up. There they meet a new volunteer, Masahiro. The kids put on a play for a very interesting audience.





	1. Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses, Tokyo Yaoiverse friends! Once again we've got some adorable and sexy men misbehaving in the best ways. This time I'm so excited to bring the Hitorijime boys into the mix - it was my first yaoi/shounen ai and started me down this path of degeneracy into fujoshi madness. From the anime/manga, I had no idea where in Japan they actually live, so I decided to hell with it - they're in Tokyo now. A bunch of friends pop in for the play performance, so I hope you enjoy. I had fun with this one. Oh and it ends with a lemony switcheroo in chapter 5.
> 
> Amazing mangaka who's intellectual properties I've borrowed from -
> 
> Junjou Romantica – Nakamura Shungiku  
Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco  
Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu  
Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako

**Special Day**

“Hiro-san, the taxi is here,” Nowaki called.

“Okay, I'm ready! Can you get the box? I'll grab your bag,” Kamijou shouted from their home library/office. He rushed out toward the living room and they almost crashed into each other. “Oops! I think I got carried away this time and bought way too many books.”

Nowaki took him by the shoulders and turned them around in the narrow hallway, stealing a kiss in the process. “Gah! Idiot!” Nowaki just smiled and patted his head, _Hiro-san is so cute when I catch him by surprise!_

“Go, I'll get the books and be right there.”

Grumbling, Kamijou snatched up Nowaki's doctor's satchel, pocketed his phone and wallet, and grabbed the keys. Then he waited just outside the door for Nowaki to appear, hands full with the big box of children's books and other gifts. Locking the door behind them, they went down to the taxi together, directing the driver to the Kusama Home for Orphans.

It had become a tradition for them - every school break, Nowaki would take a few days off from work and they'd spend one of those days at the orphanage where Nowaki grew up. Nowaki and Kamijou both donated money regularly, but three times a year, they gave their time and skills as well.

This time, as well as the box of books, Kamijou was going to coach the kids through a little play to be performed in the evening, with tickets sold to benefit the Home and everything. Nowaki would be giving all the children physical check-ups for free, as well as providing any medicines needed.

Nowaki glanced over at Kamijou in the car, smiling at his handsome lover who was mentally reviewing his plans for the day. It had taken a lot of persuasion the first time, Kamijou believing he was no good with children. But the kids sensed his good heart, finding his grumpy awkwardness just as endearing as Nowaki did. And after the first hour or so, Kamijou lost his self-consciousness and was pushed around by a horde of children who laughed at his ranting and scolding. Now, he looked forward to their visits as much as Nowaki did, though he would never admit it. It was adorable, and Nowaki had fallen even more in love.

_Hiro-san is so gorgeous today, _Nowaki sighed happily. _In a t-shirt and jeans, he looks just like a college student again._

Hearing the sigh, Kamijou turned his head. “Oi, what kind of crazy thoughts are you having? Stop smiling at me like that.”

Nowaki's smile grew wider, “But Hiro-san! You look so handsome! I love you so much!”

“Ack! Shut the hell up with that talk!” Kamijou's face screwed up into a fierce frown and turned bright pink. “Behave yourself when we get there!” He went back to staring out the window. But his hand crept over to take Nowaki's and their fingers entwined.

Arriving at the orphanage, they were greeted by a cacophony of yells and greetings and cheers as the children swarmed them, ranging from four years old to twelve. Not even Kamijou could keep scowling in the face of so many happy kids.

“Hey, Mom and Dad,” Nowaki called to the couple who ran the home and had raised him. They waded through the crowd to give both him and Kamijou hugs.

“Sorry,” said the woman, Furuta Haya, “they've been hyper all morning waiting for you guys to show up.”

Her husband, Furuta Kiyoshi, clapped his hands loudly. “Okay, everyone! Pipe down! We need to talk with Dr. Nowaki and Kamijou-sensei for a little bit, so go out and play in the yard. Masahiro, keep an eye on them please?”

A young man with bleached blond hair and ear piercings peeled himself away from the wall where he'd been quietly observing. “Sure thing, Kiyoshi. C'mon guys, who wants to play Hanaichimonme* with me?”

“ME! ME!” Masahiro laughed. One tiny girl held open her arms and demanded, “Up! Masa! Up!” He swung her up high until she shrieked with laughter, then perched her on a hip and led the horde out into the yard.

The four adults watched them troop out behind him, then walked down a corridor to the kitchen. While Haya made tea, the three men sat at the table. “Who was that new guy, Dad?”

“That's Setagawa Masahiro. He's a 3 rd  year high school student volunteering here for summer break. Very sweet young man, despite the hair. He's hoping to get into the Japan College of Social Work* next year and wanted some experience for his application. The kids love him.”

“They took to him immediately,” Haya added. “And last weekend a friend of his came by to help the kids with numbers. My goodness, his friend is extremely handsome! Quite a bit older, a mentor of some kind, who teaches high school math. Masahiro is a tremendous help – we're thinking of setting up some kind of internship so we can get free help all year round.”

“Don't you usually have volunteers?” Kamijou asked.

Kiyoshi sighed. “Sometimes. But they are often old like us, with not enough energy, or they aren't very reliable, and since we aren't paying them it's impossible to complain. If we arrange something with a school like that college, they'd have an incentive. Steady help would be a good thing.”

Nowaki felt guilty. _ If I hadn't become a doctor, I'd have taken over running this place for them. _That had been his original plan, back when he'd first met Kamijou and badgered him into being a tutor.

“Nowaki dear, don't you dare blame yourself for not following in our footsteps!” Haya scolded. She knew him very well. “We are so proud of you - becoming a doctor, devoting yourself to helping keep children alive and healthy. It's the most noble of professions, so you wipe that sad look off your face this minute.”

“Yes, Mom!” He smiled brightly. “If you need any help with the internship process, just let us know. I'm glad you found this Masahiro to give you the idea, if he's as much help as you say.”

“Oh, he is! I get the impression he comes from a troubled background of his own. It's so rewarding to see a young person like that choose to help others, rather than letting such things drive them down the wrong path. But enough about Masahiro - how are the two of you doing?”

The couple had quickly accepted their relationship and welcomed Kamijou like another son. Nowaki was endlessly grateful to them for that. “Everything's great! Right Hiro-san?”

Kamijou blushed and looked embarrassed. “Um, yes. He's a spoiled brat, but I guess I've gotten used to it.”

Kiyoshi and Haya laughed. “Okay, boys. We've got everything set up - the clinic for Nowaki and the big playroom for Kamijou-sensei. Let's go rescue Masahiro from the munchkins. It's going to be a long day for you guys, so I hope you rested up last night and ate a big breakfast!”

_ *Hanaichimonme _ – a game involving two teams who play rock-paper-scissors one at a time until one side steals all the players onto their team.

_ *Japan College of Social Work _ – this is a real school in Tokyo


	2. Setting a Good Example

**Setting a Good Example**

Kiyoshi was right, by 2:00 pm Kamijou was ready to collapse into a heap. All morning he'd been alternating between helping the older kids learn their lines for the play and showing the younger ones their parts (mostly standing around looking cute). There had been a brief break for lunch, then right back to it.

Haya and Kiyoshi were with him, putting together little makeshift costumes, crafting paper props, keeping the peace. Two girls had nearly come to blows overplaying the princess, a situation he was not equipped to deal with. Then there was six-year-old Yasuo who, in complete defiance of his name (“peaceful one”), insisted on running in circles at top speed making airplane noises and shouting “poop!” at the top of his lungs.

Every fifteen minutes or so, Masahiro would appear with one child and trade him or her for another, taking them back to Nowaki for an exam. _He is very good with them,_ Kamijou thought, recalling previous visits where the children whined before seeing Nowaki or reappeared with tear-stained faces. _Doctors can be scary, even when they're as adorable as my gentle giant._ But Masahiro kept them jolly or distracted or comforted – whatever each child required. And never seemed to lose patience, a quality Kamijou envied.

He remembered what Haya said, about an older male “mentor.” _I wonder. He does have the air about him. I'll have to give this guy the once over if he shows up for the play,_ Kamijou decided, feeling protective of the young man who was impressing him more and more as the day wore on.

Kiyoshi blew his shrill police whistle and all the kids instantly halted in their tracks. “Naptime! Everyone head off to your rooms! I'm going to check, so you'd better be in bed when I get there.”

He got a bunch of “Awww!” and “No, no, no!” and “Not tired!” even as yawns stretched mouths wide and eyes struggled to stay open. Nowaki appeared with a little monkey named Botan clinging to his back and Masahiro once again swung Kohana onto his hip where she snuggled in and sucked her thumb. It took some doing, but eventually, each child was tucked in and the adults could retreat once again to the kitchen for fuel and recharging.

“Oof! I feel like I ran a marathon, or more like I was the race track!”

“Haha!” Nowaki laughed. “I warned you that doing a play was going to be tough. Trying to keep twenty kids all focused at the same time must be almost impossible.”

“Oh, they're focused! On all the wrong things, like who has more lines or what pose looks more heroic or how long they can drag out their death scenes. Botan thrashed around until I was afraid he'd hurt himself. How are the exams going?”

“Thanks to this guy here, I've only got three more. And everyone's healthy as horses.” Nowaki reached over to pat Masahiro's shoulder. “You're so good with them! Do you have little brothers or sisters?”

Masahiro blushed at the praise. “Oh no, I'm an only child. I always wanted siblings though – maybe they sense that.”

“Don't sell yourself short, dear,” Haya mock-scolded. “You sound just like Nowaki! You have a gift for finding the positive and guiding others to see it too. You're a natural peace-keeper without spoiling them. You'll be an excellent father someday!”

At that Masahiro's eyes went wide and he bit his lip nervously. “Oh, ha! I dunno about that...” His hand went automatically to a ring he wore on a chain around his neck. Nowaki and Kamijou exchanged a look. _Nowaki sensed it too. Now I really want to meet this friend of his._

“Honey, the boy's only eighteen. Don't talk about him becoming a father yet. He'll have to at least find a girlfriend first. Or do you already have one, Masahiro? Some poor girl out there feeling abandoned while you spend your holiday here with us?”

“Err! No! I'm uh...”

Kamijou couldn't stand it. “Plenty of time for that! Study and go to college! Education comes first! Nowaki, since you're almost done in the clinic, I'm going to need your help with setting up the 'backstage' area – we're going to hang a curtain in the corner and you're the tallest.”

“Hai, hai, Director-sama! I'll play stagehand or anything else you want.” He winked suggestively.

“Idiot!” Kamijou bonked him on the head, purposely using his left hand where his own ring flashed. Nowaki went along, using his left hand with it's matching ring to fend off Kamijou's attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Kamijou caught Masahiro's reaction as he saw both of the rings and realized their significance. _So, now he knows. Maybe that will reassure him, or even get him to open up a little to one of us._

“No rough-housing in the kitchen, you two! Take your flirting somewhere else!” Kiyoshi ordered them while Haya giggled.

“But they're so cute, Kiyoshi! How long is it now? Eleven years and they're still like that!”

“That's because Nowaki still acts like a kid, despite being a doctor! I keep trying to pound some sense into that thick skull, but it's hopeless!” Kamijou huffed, still slapping at a dodging Nowaki.

Nowaki grabbed Kamijou's fists, leaned over and blew a raspberry right into his ear. Then he jumped up and ran out of the room.

“ACK! I'll kill you!” Kamijou knocked his chair over as he rushed after, leaving behind an astonished Masahiro and the cackling Furutas. 

* * *

_So_, thought Masahiro, _those guys are..._ His mind was whirling. _And open about it, at least with their close friends and family. Of course, they're both adults and close in age. Probably around Kousuke's age actually. They've been together eleven years, she said._

Seeing the bewildered expression on Masahiro's face, Haya said, “Oh dear, I hope that didn't upset you Masahiro. Maybe we should have told you ahead of time, that they are a couple? Nowaki was raised here, you know, and we love him like a son. We're very glad he found happiness with Kamijou-sensei, but I didn't think that you might feel uncomfortable...”

“No! Uh, no. That doesn't bother me at all, Haya. I was just shocked – more by them acting like kids, haha! That-that sort of relationship is fine if they're happy, isn't it?” He stood and picked up Kamijou's chair, then began clearing the table.

“Of course it is! Love is love. I should have known you'd agree – you have such a big heart. And young people these days are much more open-minded, thank goodness. Nowaki was just your age when they met, imagine that! He says he knew at first sight. Nowaki is very sweet on the surface, but stubborn as mule once he sets his sights on something. Or someone, in this case.”

“We've got about half an hour until it's time to wake up the kids,” Kiyoshi interrupted his wife's tale-telling. “Why don't you go relax, Masahiro, take a little nap yourself if you want to.”

“But, I can help...”

“Nope! Shoo!” Kiyoshi all but shoved him out the door. “Enjoy the quiet while it lasts.”

Masahiro wandered down the hall, unsure where to go. _Maybe I'll go set up chairs._ But approaching the playroom, he heard the two men's voices. Overcome with curiosity, he peeked through the doorway.

They were in the corner where Kamijou wanted to hang the curtain. High up on one wall, a hook was already placed, with a cord dangling from it. Kamijou was unwrapping the curtain from its packaging. “It's a meter wide, and I bought two, so the cord should reach...ahh?” Nowaki had wrapped his arms around him from behind and was nuzzling his ear. “I told you to behave!” he hissed.

“Hiro-san, I've been very good today. I want a reward!”

“...! You big baby! I...ugh. Fine.” He twisted himself until they were facing each other. Then, with a fierceness that shocked the spying Masahiro, he raked his fingers into Nowaki's hair and dragged his head down until their lips met. It was a very passionate exchange of kisses – tongues and all. Masahiro was both fascinated and horrified by his gall in continuing to watch them. But he couldn't tear himself away. _So that's what it looks like when two guys...!_

Suddenly, Nowaki opened his eyes and looked right at him. Without pausing in his kissing, he winked at Masahiro and slid his hand down to Kamijou's butt! Instantly, Kamijou broke off the kiss and shoved Nowaki away. “Oi! You bastard!”

Nowaki smiled, supremely unaffected by Kamijou's pretend-rage. “You give the best rewards, Hiro-san!”

Masahiro slapped his hands over his mouth and scurried away, giggling to himself in embarrassment. He couldn't believe the stern and cranky Kamijou-sensei had done that! _Not to mention Dr. Nowaki's wandering hands while knowing I was there! Shameless! _He laughed some more. _I guess Kousuke isn't as crazy as I thought if these guys are doing the same kind of things. I can't wait to see him tonight!_


	3. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

By 4:00 pm the kids were as ready for their performance as possible, and everyone assembled in the big dining room for an early dinner. All the adults helped serve, bringing out plates of hamburger steak and other simple but tasty kid-fare.

“This is really good, Mom. Did you find a new recipe?” Nowaki said, stuffing his face in between helping the two littles on either side of him get the food in their mouths rather than tossing it at each other.

“Masahiro made it. He's a marvelous cook, on top of everything else. Don't be shy, Masahiro. It's okay to be proud of your skills.”

“You should meet our friend Misaki, he's a really good cook too. How did you learn?”

“Oh, well. My mom worked a lot, so I was kind of stuck cooking for myself. Then I started cooking for my friend's family because I was always hanging out at his house – to pay them back for letting me visit so much. And at school, there's a group of us who hang out there, and I cook for everybody. I like it, and it felt like my contribution I guess. I'm not great at school or sports or video games, but cooking I can do.” He smiled. “Except when I'm distracted or worried about something – don't let me near the kitchen at those times or I might poison you.”

Kamijou added a few more pieces to his Masahiro-puzzle. _Single mom, no dad in the picture. Desperate to belong and not be a nuisance, to be useful or helpful. Probably easily taken advantage of and pushed around. But he did have some pride and didn't want to take charity or feel indebted. And a peace-maker, huh? Exposed to some violence maybe. The piercings and hair hinted at delinquency – had someone pulled him off that path? The mentor? We'll see..._

Dinner over, the oldest kids were tasked with helping Masahiro clean up, while Kamijou led the youngest back into the playroom to read to them. The middle ones had the task of arranging chairs for their expected audience under Nowaki's watch. Kamijou was just getting to the good part when a man around the same age as Nowaki poked his head into the room. A beautiful man, with black hair, icy blue eyes, and a beauty mark just beside his mouth.

“Pardon the intrusion. Do you know where Masahiro is?” he asked with a cheerful grin.

“Kousuke!” Yasuo the poop boy yelled and launched himself across the room, followed by the other kids. The man picked the boy up and swung him over his should like a sack of rice, where he shrieked and pounded on his back. Tiny Kohana attached herself to his leg and stared up like a worshiper. The others peppered him with questions.

_He's only been here once before? Made quite an impression, I guess._ Kamijou studied him, frowning. _A math teacher? He looks more like a delinquent himself._ He took in the T-shirt with the nonsense saying that didn't hide the man's athletic build and the artfully torn jeans. _And a ring on his left finger. The match to Masahiro's?_

Nowaki came over and together they introduced themselves. “Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ooshiba Kousuke, a friend of Masahiro's. I thought I'd get here a little early and help however I can. So put me to work!”

“Well, we've got it under control pretty much here. Masahiro's in the kitchen I think, doing dishes or something like that if you want to go find him.”

“Oh no, I can't bother him when he's cleaning or cooking. He gets mad because I'm terrible at it. I can watch the kids for a while if you guys want to take a break from the little devils.” He took a moment to swat the still squirming Yasuo on the bottom playfully before putting him back on the ground, then he patted Kohana's head. “How are you, sweetheart? How many years old are you?” She held up four fingers. “Very good! Now, everybody – how many chairs are there set up for tonight?” The kids all ran over to the seating area to start counting.

Kamijou and Nowaki stared at him. “How did you do that?”

“Hmm? Well, kids love to show off and compete with each other. You just have to give them challenges. Never too early to get them started on math!”

“That's right, you're a math teacher? I'm impressed. I was always terrible at math,” Kamijou told him.

“But you're a college professor of Literature – that's much more impressive. I enjoy reading, but numbers have always been my thing. I like solving problems, and math always has a solution, unlike real life.” The kids started shouting numbers at them. “Good! Now put out 10 more! How many is that?”

_He's too good to be true,_ Kamijou thought. _I'll have to watch him with Masahiro._ Nowaki, seeming to sense his frustration, suggested, “Hiro-san, why don't you go see if Masahiro is done yet? Since Ooshiba here seems to have the kids under control, I'm going to hit the bathroom and then watch the door. People should start arriving soon. Is that alright with you, Ooshiba?”

“Sure, sure. I've got this. Go ahead.” He headed over to the stage area.

“Hiro-san,” Nowaki whispered as they left the room, “you don't like him? You've got a deep furrow between your eyebrows.”

“He's too old for Masahiro! And too pretty. I don't trust him.”

Nowaki gaped at him. “Pfft! Are you Masahiro's mom now? Besides, I don't think they're farther apart in age than Miyagi and Shinobu. You like Masahiro, don't you? I've never seen you get so protective.”

“Shinobu's in charge of that relationship. Masahiro's the type to be taken advantage of. Plus, if he's already wearing a ring at eighteen, then they've been together for a while. That means he totally put the moves on a minor.”

“Masahiro mentioned to me earlier that he was best friends with Ooshiba's younger brother. I think they're the ones that kept Masahiro from going bad. And he's a strong kid under that shy exterior. Let's wait and watch them together before we jump to conclusions, okay?”

“That's what I mean, Masahiro could feel like he owes the guy, or hero-worships him. Or he's just dazzled by that face. Hmph!” _Nowaki always looks for the good in people, damn him. I don't want to be reasonable!_

“You're just like an adorable mama-bear right now!”

“...! Idiot! Fine, I'll hold my tongue. Or maybe I can get Masahiro to talk to me...”

Nowaki just rolled his eyes. “I've got to pee. Go interrogate poor Masahiro if you must.” He kissed Kamijou's cheek and dashed off.

_He's right, I'm too worked up about this. The boy seems fine and like he has a good head on his shoulders. Planning to go to college and everything. Still, I'm going to ask him a few questions._ He stomped off toward the kitchen. Masahiro was there alone, arranging platters of snacks for the invited guests. _Perfect._

“Ah, Masahiro, those look good. Did you make those too?”

“Kamijou-sensei! Um, yeah I made these this morning. Who's with the kids?”

“Your friend, Ooshiba.” _Oh, look at his face light up. He's in love for sure. _“He seems like a nice guy. How did you meet him?”

“Um, well. In middle school, I was hanging around with this...uh...gang. And there was this guy they were all talking about, Bear-Killer they called him. He was beating up the gangs, getting them arrested. And one night he took out the gang I was with, but I wasn't there. I mostly ran errands for them. I didn't know what to do after that – I didn't like being at home alone. Then I met Kensuke and he invited me back to his house. Kousuke is his older brother, and it turned out – the Bear-Killer.” Masahiro laughed a little.

“I was terrified at first. Then I begged him to make me his underling because all I knew was how the gangs worked. But he was really nice – they both were. Made me a part of their family – something I'd never experienced. He spent his free time trying to convince gangs to stop being criminals and get off the streets. But they always attacked him instead of listening, so he fought them off. Kousuke's an amazing fighter.” _Oh god, he does hero-worship the guy._

Masahiro gave Kamijou a look. “You know, right? And you think he's too old for me, or that I didn't realize what I was getting into.” He sighed. “I guess I didn't back then, even if he did wait until I was sixteen to say anything. I worry, because he's kind of reckless sometimes, and he's not as carefree as he acts. He was my hero. But I've seen his weaknesses, too. And for some reason, he believes I'm _his_ hero. Something about making him want to be a better person for my sake, giving him hope.” Masahiro shrugged.

“He didn't pressure me or trick me into anything other than understanding that what I felt was more than admiration. And we're equals where it counts, we support each other. After this year I won't be his student, and we won't have to hide it anymore. My mother knows, by the way, and she's given us her blessing. Not that she's a great mother or whatever, but legally there's nothing to keep us apart other than his job.”

Kamijou met his very steady gaze. _This kid is kind of amazing._ “I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I know. But I was worried for your sake. There are older guys who prey on youngsters. It sounds like you guys are solid, so I'll butt out. But if you ever need help or to talk, you call us, okay?”

“Thank you, Kamijou-sensei, really. I appreciate it. And I think you and Dr. Nowaki are great! Kind of like role-models. Or something.” He grew shy suddenly, reverting to the kid he looked like.

Kamijou gave him a rare smile. “Well, now that I'm done sticking my nose in where it didn't belong, let's get these snacks out. I'm sure the guests are going to start showing up at any minute. We've invited some of our friends, so be prepared to meet other, uh, role-models. It's not an easy way of life, you know? But worth it, for the right person.”

“Life is hard for everybody, but it's worse for anyone who has to go through it alone.” Masahiro picked up a couple of platters and went out, leaving Kamijou mulling over that last statement. _He's too young to have that kind of insight. Well, he's not alone, and neither am I. And I really want to see Nowaki right now._ He grabbed his own plates and followed Masahiro out.


	4. The Real Show is the Audience

**The Real Show is the Audience**

Masahiro entered the “theater” (as the playroom had been christened for the night), with his plates of snacks. His eyes went straight to Kousuke, giving an impromptu wrestling lesson. It seemed to involve a lot of tickling and giggles as the youngest kids piled on top of him. Shaking his head, he busied himself making the tables look nice, then took up his station behind the drinks table. They had beer, so someone had to guard it. Kamijou brought in the rest of the food then gathered up the kids and herded them out to put their costumes on.

Kousuke wandered over casually and asked for a beer. “Hey. How are you doing? You still like working here?” Their eyes met, and the warmth in Kousuke's gaze made Masahiro blush. He had to look away, and Kousuke turned around to survey the room.

“I kind of love it here. The kids are great, and so are Kiyoshi and Haya. They want to set up an internship – I might be able to help out here again later and even get class credits for it. I mean, if I get into the school.”

“You'll get in – I'm sure of it. I'm glad you're happy here. It suits you, this kind of work. I thought maybe you'd want to teach, but now that I've seen you here...Yeah, it's a good fit. You're such a mama,” he teased.

“Shut it, you! I did think about teaching, but I just couldn't picture myself in front of a class like that. Plus, what subject would I teach? I'm not really good at any of them.”

“Silly. You can do anything you put your mind to – always have. If this is what you want, you know I'll do everything I can to help you.” He drank from his beer can. “So, what's the deal with the two guys, the doctor and the professor? That Kamijou was giving me the evil eye.”

Masahiro laughed. “Dr. Nowaki grew up here as one of the orphans. Kamijou-sensei is his...lover.” Kousuke's shoulders stiffened. “They both suspected you and I were more than just friends, and Kamijou-sensei was all ready to defend my honor against the creepy old guy who stole my virtue!”

Kousuke spun back around to stare at him. “Don't worry. I talked to him just now and I don't think he'll be bothering you. They're very nice. They've been together eleven years! They're the first um...couple like us that I've met. It was good to meet them, kind of reassuring.”

“Huh. I never would have pegged them as lovers. They seem very different from each other.”

“You watch them – you'll see. They fit together really well. Anyway, Kamijou-sensei told me there will be other couples like them here tonight. It's going to be interesting. Oh wow! Check them out!”

Nowaki appeared then, leading in the first arrivals. Five men and one woman, they were all chatting like friends. The first man was very dashing and impressive, with silvery hair and purple eyes. Next to him was a younger man, very cute with a heart-shaped face and big green eyes who clearly was his boyfriend. The woman was pretty and obviously older than her companion, a pleasant-looking guy not much older than Masahiro. Then there was the third couple, another young guy who looked like an angry cherub and his much older companion, dark and distinguished.

Nowaki brought them over to the drinks table and introduced them all. _Usami Akihiko-sensei!_ Even Masahiro had heard of his books and he knew Kousuke had read a few. And his lover was the Misaki mentioned, who liked cooking. “Misaki, you should try the snacks. Masahiro made them. I've got to go back to the door.”

Misaki looked at the food platters. “Hey! Did you get this recipe from _The*Kan_? I tried it once and they came out terrible, but yours look really good! How did you do it?”

Masahiro, put on the spot, stammered out, ”Uh, yeah. I dunno, I just did what it said, I guess. Um, you like _The*Kan_?”

“I'm a huge fan! And I'm the assistant editor to Ijuuin-sensei! _The*Kan_ is where I learned to cook!”

“Wow! That's so cool!”

“Misaki!” Usami growled. “If you don't stop gushing about that mangaka I'm going to have to kiss your mouth shut.”

“Eep! Shut up, you pervert! You know he's dating Yanase now, so just drop it already! And stop saying shit like that in public!”

“Misaki, how can you not be used to him after six years?” Shinobu asked.

He spluttered. “Argh! Aren't any of you on my side?”

“Sorry, Misaki,” Aikawa said, giggling. “But Shinobu is right. Sensei is hopeless. Oh look, here comes Kamijou.”

Masahiro and Kousuke exchanged a glance. _These people are outrageous!_

Kamijou was with another group, all men. He was talking with one who wore glasses and had very long hair in a ponytail. Behind them was a trio - one very tall, dark and adorable, one with a clean-cut office-worker air to him, and the third with purple streaks in his hair. Then came a very beautiful man with the presence of a movie star and his companion, classically handsome.

Usami grunted and Misaki turned to look. “Oh, your brother. And he's with Naruse again. Do you really think they're an item? Nowaki reeled in a lot of people, didn't he?”

Aikawa answered. “I think that most of that group is Morinaga's doing. At least, Hiroto is, and he would bring Naru who's been glued to Haruhiko since the Mitama Matsuri two weeks ago. I don't know that one guy though. Oh, and look even Master came. Who's tending the bar tonight? I wonder who that handsome man with him is. I do like a distinguished older man and there's two of them together!”

It was Misaki's turn to grunt but in shock. “Usagi! Is that...is that _Sebastian*_?”

Usami's head turned and he gaped along with Misaki. “Tanaka?” The two groups merged.

“Akihiko-sama, so good to see you. And you Misaki-sama. This is Master, my, ahem, friend of many years.”

Master lifted an eyebrow at that introduction, but said only, “A pleasure to finally meet you, Usami-sensei. I've heard so much about you over the years from Tanaka.”

Usami was at a total loss for words, but Misaki managed to find some. “Seba- I mean, Tanaka. It's weird to see you without the uniform. And are you two really...? Wow. Hi, Master. Um, how's the bartending business? Maybe we should sit down.” Misaki led Usami off and most of them followed.

Nowaki dragged Kamijou over to the bar where Masahiro and Kousuke were just watching everything playing out with fascination. “What's going on? Who's that and why is Usami acting so weird?”

Kamijou looked a bit stunned himself. “Tanaka is the Usami family butler. I didn't even recognize him, though I suppose it's been years since I last visited that house. But still, for him to show up with Master, who I've known for years as the main bartender at Mon Chaton. Turns out they've been a couple forever and no one even suspected! And Haruhiko's dating Naru! The world's gone mad, it really has.” He shook his head.

Tall, Adorable Guy and Long-hair With Glasses came over. “What are you guys whispering about? Can we get a beer?” Masahiro handed over two.

“Oh, Morinaga, Tatsumi. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you.” Nowaki introduced them to Masahiro and Kousuke, then filled them in.

“Whoa. That family is really complicated!” was Morinaga's take.

“Haha. That's putting it mildly!” Kamijou said. He and Nowaki went back to door duty.

Purple Streaks came over, with Salaryman. “Angel, what's going on? Do share the gossip! Inquiring minds want to know.”

Morinaga answered him with, “I'll tell you later, Hiroto. Isogai, you want a drink?”

Masahiro served them all. Isogai said, “If I'd known you guys were hanging out with such interesting people I'd have invited myself over a long time ago. This is way more entertaining than karaoke. Who's that very pretty woman with Usami's group?”

“Aikawa Eri, Usami-sensei's editor. And she's here with the young guy, Ichimaru.” Hiroto answered. “They call her The Man-eater around Marukawa Shoten. Ichimaru is about to end it though, so give it your best shot.”

“Oh? And why are you being so helpful?”

“Because I've got my eye on Ichimaru for myself, of course,” Hiroto answered. “Don't look at me like that, Angel. I told you I thought he was cute the first time I met him. And I know he had a crush on a guy before.”

Tatsumi was fed up with the antics. “You guys stop talking about people like your toys, to be tossed aside or traded around!”

“But Tatsumi, you stole our best toy without even realizing it. We're just fighting over the scraps. Unless you want to trade Morinaga in for a different model...?”

Kousuke lost it, chortling. “This is amazing! I was expecting a bunch of quaint old people for this little orphanage fundraiser, and instead, it's crawling with crazy gay guys!”

Hiroto gave him the once over. “Hel-lo. And who might you be, handsome?”

Masahiro bristled. “I'm taken,” Kousuke answered, waving his ring. “You can call me Kousuke.”

“Well, Kousuke. You can call me anytime if that ring ever comes off your finger.” Hiroto grinned. Morinaga rolled his eyes.

Kousuke moved around to stand behind Masahiro, “Masa, help.”

Masahiro gathered all his courage. “Pfft! Like you need my help. You'd eat him alive, babe.” He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at Hiroto. Inside, he was shocked at himself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Everyone's eyes bugged out, not expecting anything like that from the quiet kid behind the bar. Morinaga laughed at Hiroto so hard he gave himself hiccups and Tatsumi pounded on his back. Even Hiroto smiled and raised his hands in defeat.

“Can't blame a guy for trying, right? I like you. Don't worry about me, I flirt with everyone. If you ever want a real bartending job, stop into Mon Chaton.”

At that point, a bell tinkled, signaling that the play was going to start. Everyone made for their seats, leaving Kousuke and Masahiro alone as the main lights were turned down and a few lamps came on, aimed at the makeshift stage.

Masahiro leaned back against Kousuke's chest and heard him whisper, “You're amazing. I love you.”

“You're mine,” he mumbled, glad the dimness of the lights hid his fierce blush. Together, they stood there in the darkness, barely touching, hearts beating in time.

*Misaki has called Tanaka “Sebastian” since their first meeting, despite being corrected every time.


	5. No Encore?

**No Encore?**

The play went on with many hitches, which the audience found hilarious and adorable. Lines were flubbed, the princess had to rescue herself when the hero decided to enact a dramatic death scene rather than recite his lines (he forgot them). Yasuo managed to shout “poop” no less than four times, all at very inappropriate moments. (Was there ever an appropriate moment to shout “poop?”) Kohana wandered right off the stage and crawled into Tatsumi's lap, where she fell asleep sucking her thumb and drooling. Tatsumi had to talk Morinaga out of adopting her on the spot.

When it was over, the crowd surged to their feet, clapping and cheering. Kamijou emerged from the backstage area, where he had retreated to laugh himself to tears in private. That first “poop” had pushed him over the edge, then the ridiculous death scene had put the final nail in his coffin, until he was reduced to crouching in the corner with his face to the wall, clutching at his aching stomach.

Taking the hands of the two lead performers, they all bowed deeply to the audience. Kamijou managed to choke out a little thank you speech, then retreated back behind the curtain, where Nowaki found him still bursting out into random giggle fits. It took a lot of kisses to finally calm him down.

Kousuke and the Furutas shepherded all the children into their beds, where the older ones continued to chatter in the darkness until they finally conked out. The crowd of guests demolished the snacks, wiped out the remaining drinks, then finally drifted off to their homes or other activities. With everyone else occupied, Masahiro received all the praise and congratulations and thanks from the highly amused and entertained guests.

Masahiro, surveying the carnage of broken props, paper plates and cups, chairs, and discarded bits of costumes, heaved a sigh and began the cleanup. But when Haya came back, she stopped him.

“Masahiro, honey, leave it. Tomorrow we can rally the troops and let them do most of the cleaning. You worked very hard today, so you deserve to have some downtime. Kousuke said he's going to drive you home.”

“Are you sure? I don't mind, really...” Kousuke and Kiyoshi entered the room.

“Go! That's an order. Kousuke, take him away before he's completely worn out. And you two,” she said to Nowaki and Kamijou as they came out from behind the curtains, “are you okay, Kamijou? That was...well, it was something, wasn't it?” She giggled.

“Don't Mom! I just got him to stop.” Kamijou went back behind the curtain and they could hear him laughing again. Nowaki chuckled himself. “It's so weird! Hiro-san barely smiles usually. And now here he is, hysterical. That was the craziest performance I've ever heard of! Sorry, Mom. We'd help with the cleaning, but I think I'm going to have to stuff him in a taxi and take him home.”

“Is it far? I could drive you guys,” Kousuke offered.

“Really? That would be great if you wouldn't mind. We don't have a car.

“It's not a problem. I like driving. I had to park a couple blocks away, so I'll go get the car and wait outside.” He jogged off.

“Masahiro, could you bring my bag from the clinic? I've got to...Oh, Hiro-san.”

“I'm good now, really. Sorry, everyone. I don't know what happened, but that was a disaster of epic proportions. And then I just...lost it completely.” Kamijou turned beet red.

“Don't worry, Hiro-san! It was a huge hit – even if that's for the comedy and not the heroic drama. They loved it, the kids had a blast, and it's over. Kousuke's going to drive us home.”

“Oh, your bag! I'll be right back!” Masahiro dashed off and came right back with the doctor's satchel. Nowaki and Kamijou were getting goodbye hugs and well wishes, then all goodbyes were said and they went outside. Kousuke was just pulling up to the curb, so they piled in. Nowaki and Kamijou took the backseat, Masahiro sat shotgun.

They chatted lightly about the show and the orphanage and the peculiar guests. Kamijou filled in some of their knowledge gaps, only smothering giggles one last time.

“That bar, Mon Chaton, sounds like a hotbed for mischief. If you ever want a quiet drink, try Relax Mary in the Minato ward. My friend Natsuo serves great food as well as drinks.” The car fell silent.

Kousuke took a deep breath and spoke again. “Look, guys. I just want you to know that I cherish Masahiro, that I meant to wait until he was older but I... Well, I needed him, I still need him. And I think I'll always need him in my life. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'm making sure he goes to school and walks his own path and hangs out with friends his own age, and-”

“Kousuke!” Masahiro hid his face behind his hands.

Nowaki laughed gently. ”Kousuke, don't worry. Hiro-san needed to find out for himself, but I could tell right away that Masahiro was both a good kid and well-loved. He has a quiet confidence and inner strength, and that wouldn't be so if you were just using him as some kind of plaything.”

“He won us all over,” Kamijou added. “And after talking to him, I was even more impressed with him. He's a rare young man, so just make sure you treasure him – your diamond in delinquent's clothing.”

“...! Would you all please stop! I'm going to die of embarrassment!” Masahiro wailed. The other three just laughed, Nowaki reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

“Don't worry, Masahiro. This is our apartment building, so we'll leave you guys here. Remember, if you ever need anything, call us – both of you. Come on Hiro-san, let's go take a bath!”

“You big idiot! We don't fit! And stop that talk in front of other people!” Kamijou ranted as they got out of the car.

“I'll make it fit! Ow! Ow!”

As Kousuke and Masahiro drove away laughing, they could hear the couple arguing all the way into the lobby.

“You were right, Masa. They are a good couple.”

Masahiro sighed. “I hope we're still like that in eleven years. Well, maybe not exactly like that,” he giggled. “Kamijou-sensei hits Dr. Nowaki a lot! But you know what I mean.”

“What's this 'eleven years?' You said we'd live until were both over a hundred, and I don't intend to let you go before that comes true.”

Looking over at that beloved profile, Masahiro couldn't resist, so he leaned over and kissed Kousuke's cheek. “Hurry up and get us home.”

Kousuke grinned. “That's my boy.” 

* * *

Back at their apartment (technically Kousuke's alone), Masahiro went on the offensive, with Kousuke very willing to be conquered. He would never have guessed his once-shy lover would turn out hungry and adventurous once he finally grew accustomed to intimacy. It still surprised and delighted Kousuke, that they could reduce each other to sloppy messes in the bedroom. Or in the living room, or in the shower...

Masahiro was almost as tall as Kousuke now, so they made a nice contrast of blond and dark heads, stumbling down the hallway lips locked together. They bounced off the walls, left behind a trail of clothes, and finally fell onto the bed. Masahiro broke for air, stared down into Kousuke's eyes.

“You want to top?” Kousuke asked, not a hint of hesitation in his husky voice.

“I want both, if that's okay?”

“Animal!” Kousuke teased him. “You're going to be the death of me. Of course it's fine. You first.” He kissed Masahiro again, then sighed with pleasure as the blond head moved south and hands shoved his boxers out of the way. He tossed their lube and condoms over and settled back to let Masahiro ravish him. It hadn't taken Masahiro long to learn what Kousuke liked, and now he went straight for the good spots.

Soon, Kousuke was moaning and tossing his head as Masahiro stroked and sucked his cock, other fingers busy easing his passage open. “Ahh, Masa! That's enough. Do it now!” Masahiro grabbed a pillow for Kousuke's hips, then slid on a condom and began to slowly press himself inside. “Put it all in, Masa! I'm fine!”

The one thing Kousuke hadn't gotten Masahiro to do yet was to get a little rough with him. He still feared causing any pain, no matter how brief or passionate. _It's okay, I love that part of him too._ He heaved his hips forward, impaling himself and groaning from the pleasure of being filled with his lover.

“Ungh! Are...are you...okay?” Masahiro panted, struggling not to let nature take over and pound himself into Kousuke's tight passage.

“Good! It's good! Move, Masa, fuck me! Yes, like that!” Masahiro began to move faster and harder, giving in to his body at last.

“Oh god, Kou! You feel so good! Tight!” He leaned forward and bit at Kousuke's nipples, sucked on his neck, tangled their tongues together. “I'm gonna...I'm close! Huh!”

“Let it go, babe! Come for me!” Kousuke strangled his own desire, focused only on making Masahiro climax. _Damn, he's beautiful_! he thought, watching that face contort with intense desire.

“Kou! Ahhh! Kou.Suke!” Masahiro thrust one last time as his body went rigid and his cock pulsed deep within Kousuke. He collapsed against Kousuke's chest, weak and gasping. After a moment, Kousuke wiggled out from under Masahiro, wincing a little as they disconnected.

Leaving him face down, Kousuke rearranged the pillows so Masahiro's rump was up and settled himself so he could lick and tease the way that drove Masahiro crazy. Soon Masahiro's hips were dancing as Kousuke added well-lubed fingers, brushing over and over across the sweet spot deep inside.

“Ready?” He rolled on a condom.

“Nnnow! I want you!” Masahiro's voice was rough and low.

“Masa. I'm going in.” He thrust in deep. _Ahh, home. He is my home! _He held still until Masahiro pushed back, his signal that he was okay. Kousuke began to move smoothly, penetrating deep and then sliding almost all the way out before pushing in again. 

He set a slow, deliberate pace, driving the desire of both of them higher and higher until Masahiro was grunting and incoherent. Then he hauled him up to his chest so they were both upright on their knees and Masahiro could move as well, matching his increasingly faster thrusts by pushing down to meet them. “Kou! Kou! I'm...!” His body suddenly spasmed and shuddered in Kousuke's arms. _He came just from behind! So hot!_

“Fuck! Masahiro. I'm coming too! Unh! Hah! Masa!” Wrapping his arms tightly around Masahiro and burying his face in soft, blond hair, Kousuke let his orgasm explode out through his body in wave after wave of pure sensation. They toppled over sideways, panting and completely spent.

Masahiro twisted his top half just far enough so they could kiss, this time softly. A confirmation. “I love you,” they whispered in unison.

Kousuke gently brushed sweaty hair off his forehead, caressed his cheek. “Hey, don't fall asleep, my Diamond. We're all messy.”

“Who's fault is that?” Masahiro mumbled.

“Yours, of course. I'm an old man.”

“Tch! You can eat me alive, babe!”

Kousuke laughed so hard, he slid right out of Masahiro. Heaving himself up, he slapped that tight little ass. “Where did that come from, anyway?” he asked, taking Masahiro's hands and standing him up.

“No idea. But it sounded cool, right?”

“You're adorable!” He dodged Masahiro's fist and dashed for the bathroom.

Masahiro ran after him. “I guess we are just like them!”

** All the best couples are, Masahiro. Keep teasing! The Tokyo Yaoiverse thanks you for stopping by. Come again - we certainly will! **


End file.
